


Wedge Antilles, Rebel Pilot

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Mandalorians don't give a fuck about gender, Misgendering, Sabine is a Good Bro, Trans Character, Trans Wedge Antilles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: “Wedge,” Sabine hisses at him, “What are you doing here?  This is the girls’ barracks.”





	Wedge Antilles, Rebel Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> You can pry my trans!Wedge and gender-neutral Mandalorian headcanons out of my cold dead hands. 
> 
> Semi-prequel to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463655)

“Wedge,” Sabine hisses at him, “What are you doing here?  This is the girls’ barracks.”

He stops and blinks.  “I’m… going to bed? This is where they assigned me.”  He can’t help the way his throat tightens a little. At least she’s trying, even if being reminded hurts.  “I’m sure it’s just a mistake-” he knows it isn’t, “-I’ll try to get reassigned in the morning. Don’t worry about it.”

“What’s wrong?”  She looks worried more than confused now, and fuck, he didn’t want this.  “Wedge, is everything okay?”

He smiles, tries to look like a cocky pilot, but it’s shakier than he wants, now that she’s looking at him like that - it’s been a while since anybody was worried about him.  “Yeah, everything- everything’s fine,” he says, before he swallows hard. “I just- okay look, if I tell you, you can’t tell anybody else, okay?”

“Of course.”  Sabine tugs him out into the hall.  

“I’m not-  My identi-tab lists me as a girl.  I’m not - I mean, I don’t  _ feel _ like I am, but-”  Wedge’s shoulders twitch in a half-hearted shrug, before Sabine wraps him up in a hug.  He leans into it, feeling ridiculous for just how much better it makes him feel.

“Hey, if you’re a guy, you’re a guy.  They shouldn’t be telling you anything different.”  She crosses her arms, and he doesn’t understand Mando’a, but he can pick up tone well enough.  “Maybe I can slice in and change it.”

Wedge shakes his head.  “No way, I can’t ask you to do that.  We’d both get in so much trouble!”

Sabine grins.  “That won’t matter, trust me.”  She gives him another hug, tells him not to worry and that she’ll take care of everything, and disappears.  Somehow, it helps, and he doesn’t feel the weight in his chest as he goes to his bunk and collapses.

* * *

Not that it matters much anyway, since the next day, he ends up in the brig, and right after  _ that _ , he’s running with Sabine and Hobbie to the Rebellion.  Sabine sticks at his side as he’s questioned, and when he hesitates halfway through filling out his basic information, she gives him a little nod and tells him it’s safe here.  He writes down  _ male _ .  

“Why are you so cool with it?” he asks finally, after everything is turned in and he can actually breathe.  

Sabine shrugs.  “Because it isn’t really a big deal, I guess.  Mandalorians, we don’t really look at gender the same way some people do, so I grew up not really… paying attention.  If you’re Mandalorian, you’re Mandalorian. What your body looks like isn’t really relevant to anything. We know about gender, we have to for dealing with aruetiise, but for us, it’s not important - not that gender isn’t part of who you are, but it’s not the first thing that identifies us.  I’m a Mandalorian, an artist, a Rebel, a member of Clan Wren; I have brown eyes and black hair -  _ right now _ ,” she adds with a grin, “All of that is more of an identity than gender.  So… you determine who you are. Not what body you’re born in.”

“Wow,” Wedge says, mulling it all over, “Yeah, I guess that’s right.  It’s  _ not _ who I am.  Thank you.” It all feels like it’s clicking into place, and finally, he can breathe.

When Sabine hugs him again, he grins and then grins even more when he realizes he can’t  _ stop _ smiling.  It feels good.  It feels  _ right.   _ Who he was before doesn’t matter.  This is who he is now: Wedge Antilles, Rebel pilot.


End file.
